cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:G Booster Set 4: Conquer Divine Spirits Strike/@comment-24469622-20150609144528
So-kay...speculation time! (Warning, the following speculation is rated S for...speculation) GRs: GC (Chrono Jet) & SP (Blaster G4/Clarent?) RRRs: RP (Alto), NN (Aesha), SP (Clarent/Blaster G4?), MC (Persona G4), GS x2 (Persona G4, G3 Strider), AF x2 (Persona G4, G3 Strider) RRs: NN x2 (Aesha Crit, Benizel Clone), GS x2 (Amber Clone, PGG), AF (Amber Clone, PGG), MC x3 (G3 Strider, Amber Clone, PGG), SP x3 (Benizel Clone, Clarent Crit, BDD Crit) Okay so, based on what we've sorta noticed from the past few sets, this is what we're sorta speculating for 04's stuff. GR wise, GC had always been a magnet for the GR slot with 2 GR slots already from the past sets (FC 2015 included), and given that how the cover units on the past 3 GBTs had always been GRs, I guess it is safe to call it a GR no? SP on the other hand is tricky, since we're just going with speculation, there may be a chance for a second Blaster G4 to show up here, apart from Clarent. (I mean for all we know a Ren-ex-Machina might be pulled right in Kansacky's face or something) For the RRRs, anything that gets the 'sleeve' treatment tend to have themselves on the RRR/GR list, so that's where we decided to put up tonight's other 5 at. Now back to patterns, which if you've noticed, most if not all of the Persona Flip G4s had been RRRs from the past GBTs, so we're calling it obvious enough that they're most likely to repeat the pattern here. Again, SP is here for a second time in the event we're wrong about the Blaster Stride thing, but then again we really don't have much info to confirm or deny anything, so we're just going with it. The G3 Striders for GS and AF on the other hand might be a wee bit tricky, since there are clans that presently still have yet to give that 'oomph' that sorta attracts players to play em, and for all we know they may get shafted to RR, but eh we'll just have to wait and see. RRs are sorta easy to speculate, PGGs and Ambers would take up most of the space, with RR crits being sorta obligatory for clans getting their 2nd run of their G-stuff. Now, this is the really surprising part, Benizel clones....yeah, those things.Okay so this may sound a bit off, but we decided to put it up due to the fact that prior to this in 02, only RP and GC had gotten units that needed the specific names in order to pull off their antics, so this time round we're speculating that those Striders with their 'new' form would get something like this to sorta make it easier for them to abuse it. If there's anything out of place here, do drop a comment or note. Heck, in the event things get...severely long, take it to a wall.